


but with a breath of love in spring

by SnowyScales



Series: You Are My All [1]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: Love Declarations, M/M, Proposals, Schmoop, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyScales/pseuds/SnowyScales
Summary: Snufkin returns to Moomin Valley. Moomin has an answer he needs to hear.





	but with a breath of love in spring

**Author's Note:**

> Based on/inspired by [this tumblr post](https://ask-artsy-oncie.tumblr.com/post/184728439673/if-anything-a-proposal-between-moomin-and-snufkin)
> 
> Title from the poem [Breath Of Love by Rhonda Johnson-Saunder](https://www.poetrysoup.com/poem/breath_of_love_639025)

Snufkin listlessly trekked through the forest; each step a slow, meandering effort that left him shaking. He had no energy to spare for his usual gay spring songs, played upon his much loved harmonica; nor energy to say cheerful hello’s to the many forest creatures he passed by.

 

He was so very, very, tired.

 

He supposed it was his own fault, considering. Snufkin had spent much time the past year desperately trying to speak certain words to his dearest friend and most beloved, Moomin – only for that foul clawing panic-y beast know as anxiety to burrow into his chest and steal the words from his lips.

 

So, instead, he had written in a letter the words he so desperately wanted to say, and left it for Moomin to find after Snufkin had gone from Moomin Valley for his winter wanderings.

 

Snufkin had been some miles south of Moomin Valley when he’d heard Moomin’s loud yell echoing through the trees. Had it been a good yell; a happy yell? What if it wasn’t – what if it was a rejection? Snufkin had spent many winter nights sleepless with anxious wonderings. What on earth had he been thinking, to _propose marriage_ via letter?

 

Finally, finally, after many sleepless nights and long exhausted days, Snufkin stepped out of the forest and into Moomin Valley, and began his trek to the bridge; where Moomin sat, listing sideways as he dozed in the early morning sun.

 

With a heavy groan, Snufkin sat down beside Moomin, gently startling the troll awake.

 

“Hi, Snufkin,” Moomin blearily yawned out, as he leaned into Snufkins side and snuffled his hair.

 

“Moomin,” Snufkin greeted, revelling in the scents and sounds of the person he loved. He carefully did not look in Moomin’s direction now that he was awake, and pulled his hat further down to hide his furious blush.

 

As Moomin slowly woke up, his face burned hot under his white fur at the constant nagging memory of Snufkin’s goodbye letter.

 

“How was your winter?” he choked out, suddenly so very aware of every single part of him that was pressed against Snufkin.

 

“It was… Very long…” Snufkin mumbled, hesitating a moment. “And your own?”

 

Moomin muttered something under his breath, before continuing in a lighter tone, “Much the same as your own...”

 

He gave a large loud jaw-cracking yawn, mouth opening so wide Snufkin was certain he could fit his entire head in there, before snuggling deeper into Snufkin’s side. Snufkin sat rigidly for several long moments, and then melted against Moomin, enjoying the faint tickle of Moomin’s fur against his skin as he began to doze off.

 

“WAIT!” Snufkin jerked awake violently; startling Moomin badly enough that he would have fallen into the river if Snufkin hadn’t pulled him back in time.

 

Snufkin grabbed hold of Moomin’s shoulders, eyes wild.

 

“What was your answer?! Was it a yes? A no?” Moomin trembled under Snufkin’s hands, but when he looked up his eyes were large and dark and _furious_. He let out an angry frustrated growl and stormed away up the path to moominhouse. “Is… is that a no, then?” Snufkin ventured hesitantly.

 

“NO!” Moomin shouted back. “It’s an ‘ _I can’t deal with you right now!_ ’ You proposed to me in a **letter** , Snufkin. _And then you ran away_! I’m furious!”

 

Snufkin flinched as Moomin slammed the door closed behind him. Yeah, maybe the letter had been a bad idea… He’d give Moomin some time to calm down, and go setup his campsite and maybe try to get some sleep now that he was back in Moomin Valley.

 

He had only just fallen asleep when he was awoken by a great crashing clanging. Snufkin popped his head through the entrance of his tent and wearily glared at Moomin, who was smashing two pots against each other.

 

“I didn’t get a single wink of sleep the. Entire. Fucking. Winter! Because of you!” Moomin shouted, clanging the pots together. “So now you’re not going to get any sleep because of me!”

 

Snufkin glared balefully at Moomin, even as guilt clawed it’s way into his throat. He pulled back inside the tent and turned to a small pile of objects sat by his bedroll. He’d never meant to cause Moomin such distress that he’d been unable to hibernate. He’d only meant to give him time to mull it over, to think on it over his many months of slumber.

 

He picked up one of the objects, rolling it in the palm of his hand before closing his fist around it. Then he stood up, exited his tent, and began a grim anxious march towards Moomin.

 

Moomin watched with wide eyes, pans falling into the grass from limp fingers, as Snufkin dropped to one knee before him; there Snufkin took a deep, determined breath, and held up the ring he’d hidden in his fist.

 

“Moomin, I have loved you from near the day we met. I was a lone wanderer; but I was also a lonely one. You fill my life with joy and laughter. You are an anchor for my wandering soul, a beacon to guide me home. You bring me a freedom that I never knew existed.” Snufkin took Moomin’s paw, swallowing thickly with nerves. “Moomintroll, will you do me the honour of becoming my spouse?”

 

Great, fat, tears trickled down Moomin’s face, and Moomin let out a wet sob as he threw himself into Snufkin’s arms. “Yes, yes, of course yes; I love you too! So much!”

 

Snufkin began to cry tears of weary relief and overwhelming joy; he hugged Moomin to him tightly as they fell into a bundle of teary eyes and wet laughs, pressing gentle frantic kisses to each other’s faces.

 

Snufkin suddenly recalled the ring, now lost into the grass. He found it laying nearby, and with a great smile to match Moomin’s own, he slid it home on Moomin’s finger; and then they lay together in the grass, and finally, after many months, they fell asleep, matching contented smiles upon their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> as a funny little note: when Moomin mumbled under his breath he was saying "mood" but it didn't really fit the story so i removed it.


End file.
